Because of its many outstanding properties, including high brightness, short response time, low power consumption, and flexibility, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are considered as a mainstream, next generation display technique.
Currently, in order to manufacture transparent active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) displays, transparent electrodes are used as anodes, cathodes are made of semi-transparent magnesium-silver alloy, which is formed by blanket vapor deposition. However, if cathodes are too thin in thickness, conductivity of cathodes would be too low, and magnesium tends to be oxidized. On the other hand, if cathodes are too thick in thickness, light transmission of cathodes would be too low, and thus light-emitting efficiency of organic light-emitting device could be too low.